Origins
by MelMel15
Summary: Mordecai's origin story. Mordecai is a very intelligent person with abilities. Why doesn't he talk about the past? Why does he hold secrets? Why or how could he be friends with Rigby? What sort of tragic life has he lived? Rated M for upcoming chapters.
1. 1-Beginning

Chapter 1

**I was born normal. We all are. Then we are identified and classified. **

_"Two healthy baby boys! Congratulations!" The doctor congratulated my mother __the torturous and __difficult birth of twin boys._

_ "Aw….boys..." My mother sighed, smiling through her exhausted face at my father. It took a couple minutes for us to be returned to our beaming parents. We are Mordecai and Marcus. We were born into a...unique family. My mother was a con-artisit, my father a killer. Despite their bad career choices, they were great people and fantastic parents. Two years before us was our older sister, Melody (Mel), two years after us came Eva, and 3 years after her came Matilda (Matt). All of us born in late April/ early May, odd, I know._

_ We lived in a rural village in Germany, Mel was seven, we were five, Eva was three, when my mother died during Matt's birth. My father moved us to the U.S., the country he fled, a few months after our mother's death. We moved into a cheap apartment in Chicago, the bad part of Chicago. This was good for my father anyways: it was easier to get away with murder, so we had a better income of money, and food. When I say "food" I do not mean that we were cannibals, but my dad, after being cursed, had to eat human souls. This, in turn, made him become one of the few non-human creatures called Manises, sounding similar to Latin mania meaning crazy and ill._

"When's Dad coming home?" Marcus asked Mel.

"I don't know, but it'll be soon." Mel respnded positively, though deep inside she was worrying. _He's sure is late, he's never late…_ "Have you two finished your homework?"

"Yes" we responded in unison. We were very advanced for kindergarteners. We were very intelligent for age.

"Who wants to play ghost in the graveyard?" Mel asked cheerfully.

"NOT IT!" Marcus and I, like usual, responded together and ran outside.

"You have 40 seconds before my ghost is resurrected!" Mel shouted after us. It was dark out, but the streetlights made it bright enough to see the outlines of our body. We had 40 seconds to leave our first-story apartment and hide in the playground just across the street from our complex. We split up, and I ran underneath the double slide, finding comfort in the cool sand against my body.

"THE GHOST OF MELODY QUINTEL HAS BEEN RESURRECTED AND IS GOING TO HAUNT THE SOULS OF HER ANNOYING BROTHERS!" I could see her wander in front of me. "WHERE ARE YOU BRATS?!" She was by the swings when she wandered out of my line of sight. I could no longer see her, and you never move near the ghost, too noisy. I had began to wonder if she found Marcus when I felt something grab my legs. "YOUR SOUL IS MINE!" I let out a playful scream as she dragged me by my legs. I was found, and I would become the new ghost.

We played a few rounds before it became to dark to play. "Last one to the house is on diaper duty for the week!" Mel shouted as she ran to the house. Marcus and I ran after her, but then I tripped on something. I sat there a little bit confused then it hit me _I'm on diaper duty now_. Mumbling under my breath, kicking rocks I walked home. I mentioned before that Marcus and I were very intelligent. We were, but we did stupid stuff, too. Like crossing a street without looking.

_SCREEEECHHH!_


	2. 2-Labyrinth

**I was born with a talent, that my father said I could not speak of. I have the ability to see that which is hidden by flesh.**

_It was getting cold. My vision became darker, sounds became softer. I was gone…_

"Hey! Buddy, c'mon, get up!" I awoke in a place that unlike any other that I had seen before. There was a man, no, a teen, standing before me. He looked important, and sick. "Hurry up! We have to get out of here!" He had my arm now and was dragging me down a long corridor. The floor was white, the walls, the doors, everything was white. Then we turned the corner, splatters of color everywhere, like someone killed the Skittles god. The strange man jerked me in the opposite direction. I finally gained back my stregnth and was able to run without his help.

"Hey, Where are we?" I said as we ran past more white. No answer. We ran into a door, beyond it was white, but this time, that was it. No color, walls, floors, or doors; just white.

"Listen, we don't have much time. You have to leave."

"Wait. From where am I leaving and to where am I going? How did I get here? Where is everyone? Why were we running? Why aren't you-"

"Listen, kid, I'm going to explain real fast and only once. Got it?" I nodded. "You're dead. This is a place where people's souls go when they are stolen before Death gets there. They harvest color from the soul. I escaped, and am helping others escape. Now go!"

"Why aren't you going?"

"It's too late for me kid, they got part of my soul. I'll die if I return without a full soul." I saw it. The sphere of his soul was more of a cresent-shape and was near colorless. I knew that this kid wasn't too much older than me and still had a life ahead of him. I don't know how, but I removed part of my soul and gave it to him. This process hurt like hell, but he needed it. My father taught me about souls. A soul has the ability to accept another persons or a synthetic soul as part of itself.

"Kid! What the hell!" He seemed in utter terror and shock after he realized what I had done.

I could see the soldiers running down the hall. _Why are these soldiers so damn slow? _"go...you're safe to..leave..." I was near powerless, barely able to walk.

"Dammit, you selfless brat! I was supposed to save you, not the other way around, so don't sit there and think I'm leaving y- wait where-STOP! YOU'LL DIE!" He jumped after me into the eternal whiteness.

_It was the only way. He deserved to live. Everyone deserves a chance._


End file.
